


The Vampire & His Familiar

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fantasy AU, Kitty!Mao, M/M, Mao is more like a bakeneko, RTMOweek, Slight Bondage, They love each other, Vampire AU, Vampire!Ritsu, maoritsu, ritsumao, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: Young Mao meets Young Vampire Ritsu. Just one bite changed their lives...forever.





	The Vampire & His Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RitsuMao Week! I do hope you enjoy this piece! ^_^

Orange hues glazed the horizon. The sun was setting, and the moon was due to come out soon. This meant that his master would soon be rising. Emerald eyes gazed through the window.

Black cat-like ears twitched as he heard the shuffling of clothing coming from the coffin behind him. Turning his attention towards the noise, he gathered that his master was starting to stir.

He picked himself up from the window seat, and drew the curtains closed. The clock tower nearby was shown to be just about seven o’clock. 

Hearing the hinge of the coffin creaking, the familiar kneeled down next to it. He bowed his head, waiting for his master to fully awaken.

A yawn was heard, and sounds of stretching were made. Ruby eyes were greeted with the sight of his familiar. Smiling, he placed a hand on his familiar’s head. “Good Morning, Maa~kun.”

Mao desperately wanted to roll his eyes at his master, and correct him that it was still evening, but he kept himself in control. “Good Morning, Master.”

His master tch’d. “Maa~kun,” he started, removing his hand from Maa~kun’s head and placing it under his chin instead, “How many times must we go through this conversation? You know how I feel about being called, ‘ _Master_ ’.”

“My apologies, Ritsu-sama.” He corrected himself. “However, do note that your brother will be the one to scold me for not using proper etiquette.”

Ritsu growled. “Don’t you dare mention that annoying bug to me again!” His eyes glowed bright red before it dulled back to his normal red color. His evening was off to a wonderful start.

The familiar’s ears folded downwards. “I apologize.” He hadn’t meant to upset his master, but the thought of being scolded by his brother was enough to make him shiver.

Ritsu saw this, and he sighed. “Mao, come here.” He signaled for Mao to join him on the window seat.

Mao followed through with the orders and he sat down on the floor, next to Ritsu. “Up here, not down there.” He looked up at his master, and indeed, his master was signaling him to sit next to him. He got up and sat down next to his master, on an equal level.

Mao’s tail swished slowly behind him, while his ears twitched with anxiety. He was waiting to be yelled at for remotely attempting to be even closer to Ritsu than he already was.

“Maa~kun.” A gentle voice called out to him. A hand rested on one of his fidgety hands.

As he looked up, he saw the kind smile and eyes of his childhood friend.

~~

His childhood friend, Sakuma Ritsu, wasn’t an ordinary person. With ruby red eyes, and fangs peeking out of his mouth, one can only assume that he was a vampire. That’s right, a vampire.

Mao had been friends with him for as long as he could remember. **_Mao_**. That was the name that Ritsu had given him. He was once a cat in his former life, but after becoming a wondering cat spirit, he somehow transformed into a bakeneko.

~~~

-Years Ago-

 

He had wondered around as a young bakeneko, looking for sources of food, when he had come upon the young raven-haired vampire, Ritsu.

Ritsu, who had been resting underneath the shade of a tree, was oblivious to everything around him. He had no idea that a small bakeneko was about to feast on his arm.

Ritsu had felt tiny canines pierce his soft skin, which made him yelp in return. Eyes opening wide, he looked around him for the culprit. He was thinking that it might have been his older brother snacking on him again, which he despised. Upon turning his head, in the corner of his eye, he saw a small, shivering tail sticking out of a bush.

Crawling over to it, he pulled on the tail a bit. A high-pitched “Nyaa~” filled the air. Ritsu had to cover his sensitive ears from the sheer volume of the yell.

“Could you be any louder?” Ritsu mumbled. The bakeneko was still hiding within the bushes, but it was very apparent now that it was shivering.

Ritsu crept closer to the bush. “I didn’t mean to scare you. You scared me first by trying to bite me. Are you hungry?”

The bakeneko peered through the bushes at the tiny boy in front of him. Since the boy wasn’t moving earlier, he had assumed he wasn’t alive. He poked his tiny redhead out of the bush. It was then his green eyes met with red ones.

“Here,” Ritsu motioned. He held out a piece of candy that he had in his pocket. “It’s candy. It’s pretty good.”

The bakeneko’s ears twitched and he slowly came out of his hiding spot. He sniffed at the piece of candy, just like as if he was still a regular cat.

“It’s not gonna hurt you.” Ritsu explained. He took another candy out, and popped it into his mouth. “See?”

Taking the candy from the raven-haired boy, he copied his actions and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened and his lips curved into a bright smile. “It’s sweet!”

Ritsu couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Not only did this boy have cat ears and a tail, he also had the prettiest eyes and smile that Ritsu has ever seen. This boy shone brightly, as bright as the morning sun.

Ritsu grumbled at that. But he took a sideways glance at the boy who was still reveling in the piece of candy. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the boy. “Name?” Ritsu asked, softly.

The bakeneko looked up at Ritsu and tilted his head. “What?”

Ritsu sighed. He knelt in front of the redheaded bakeneko and put a hand on his head. “Your name. What’s your name?”

The bakeneko’s ears drooped downwards. “I don’t know. I probably had a name when I was a cat. But now, I’m not sure.” He frowned, tears pricking his eyes.

Ritsu hadn’t meant to make him cry. He took his spare hand and wiped a tear off of the other boy’s face. “Then, how about I give you a name?”

“You…you’ll give me a name?” The bakeneko pounced up on Ritsu, who ended up falling flat on his back.

Ritsu nodded, staring up at the redhead on top of him. “If you become my familiar, I’ll give you a name.”

“Familiar?” The redhead’s ears flicked backwards and forwards, tail swishing slightly.

Ritsu couldn’t take his eyes off of those adorable cat ears on the top of the other boy. He reached a hand out to feel one of those ears with his thumb and index finger.

The gesture made the bakeneko purr in content. “According to my brother, a familiar is sort of like a pet.” Ritsu continued to massage the boy’s ear.

“If I…” The redhead started, purring in between, “become your familiar, does that mean you’ll be my owner?”

Ritsu smiled, a fang poking out. “Kind of. I’ll be your master and you have to do whatever I tell you to do.” Ritsu moved his hand from the boy’s ear down to the chin. “If not, you might get scolded by my family.”

The bakeneko wasn’t listening completely, but understood nonetheless. He nodded his head and continued to purr as he was in such a euphoric state.

Ritsu stood up and held his hand out to the boy. “Come. There’s one more thing you need to do know before I make you my familiar. You see…I’m a vampire.” He opened his mouth wide to show off his fangs.

The boy didn’t show any sign of fear. He cocked his head and asked, “Does that matter?”

Ritsu couldn’t believe that this boy wasn’t afraid of him. “You’re not afraid of me? I’m a vampire. I suck blood. I’ll probably suck your blood at some point.”

The bakeneko shook his head. “Why should I be afraid? I mean; I’m not exactly normal either.”

Ritsu stared at him for a while before he smiled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Come along then, I’ll make you into my familiar.”

The bakeneko stood up and followed after Ritsu. “Where are we going?” His tiny hand gripped the edge of Ritsu’s sleeve.

Ritsu looked behind him and blushed a bit. The other boy was just too adorable. “Like I said, I’m going to make you into my familiar. I need a special circle to do it, so we need to head back to my home.”

They arrived at a rather big mansion. Ritsu opened the door and ushered the redhead inside. “Don’t worry. No one’s at home right now except for me.” He hurried the pair along up a long flight of stairs.

Ritsu opened his door. “Just wait in here for now. I’ll be right back.” Ritsu dashed to his brother’s room to find the special book of magic circles.

“Found it!” Ritsu exclaimed. He has never been more excited before. His brother had a familiar, so did his parents. “Sit on the bed for now.”

The bakeneko did what he was told and hopped up on the bed. With his tail swishing behind him, he couldn’t help but be curious. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making the circle, don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Ritsu remarked.

After making a satisfactory circle, he called the redhead over.

“Alright, all you have to do is stand in the middle of the circle.” Ritsu instructed, guiding the boy over. “I’m going to prick the palm of your hand with my fang, okay? I just need a little bit of your blood.”

The bakeneko was nervous, his ears fidgeting on the top of his head. A warm hand was placed on top of his.

“It’s okay. I’m here with you.” Ritsu said gently, with a kind smile. The bakeneko looked into Ritsu’s eyes and knew instantly that he was safe. He nodded and extended his hand.

Ritsu licked his lips and then licked the palm of the bakeneko’s hand just a bit to make it tender. He then proceeded to pierce his tiny fang into the palm. A small bead of blood started forming.

The redhead twitched and closed his eyes shut when he felt the prick. His tail tucked between his legs while letting out a small mew.

Ritsu found that quite adorable. Taking the palm, he turned it over so that the blood could drip down onto the magic circle.

The circle began to glow as Ritsu started to recite a small spell. “With this eternal blood, bind this soul to me.” He pricks his own palm and also lets it drop onto the circle. “To seal the deal, I give my own.” He takes the bakeneko’s palm and puts his own palm on top, mixing their blood together. “Only when I die, will this soul be free.”

The circle grew brighter until it went dark. Standing in the circle wasn’t just a bakeneko anymore. It was a bakeneko with bat wings. The redhead tried to turn his head around as far as he could to see the wings that sprouted.

“Mao.” Ritsu said aloud.

The redhead, no longer preoccupied with trying to look at the wings, turned towards Ritsu. “Mao?”

“That’s right.” Ritsu grabbed the sides of _Mao’s_ face. “Your name is now Mao. Do you not like it?” He frowned.

The redhead, now known as Mao, shook his head. “I like it! I love it! Thank You!” Mao reached out to hug Ritsu. “I have a name now!”

Ritsu put his hands around Mao’s body and hugged him back. “Promise me, promise me that you’ll stay with me forever?”

Mao nuzzled his face into the crook of Ritsu’s neck. “I promise! I’ll never leave!” Mao’s ears twitched, and then he realized.

“Hey!” He called out to Ritsu. “What’s your name?”

Ritsu realized that he never did introduce himself. He chuckled. “My name is Ritsu. Sakuma Ritsu.” He walked towards the window with the sun setting in the background. He held out a hand and called, “Come, Mao.”

Before Mao could listen to his new _Master_ he happened to see a red string connecting his pinky finger to Ritsu’s own pinky finger. What’s this? Mao had thought.

“Mao?”

Mao looked up and smiled. “Coming!”

~~~

\- Present Time -

 

In the middle of reminiscing, Mao didn’t realize that Ritsu had been calling out to him for some time.

“Maa~kun… Maa~kuuuun.” Ritsu was trying to get Mao’s attention. Ritsu puffed out his cheeks and pouted. He then proceeded to poke Mao in the cheek with his index finger. “Maoooo...”

It was then that Mao blinked his eyes and turned his head towards Ritsu. “Huh?”

Ritsu flicked one of Mao’s ears and huffed, turning his head to the other side.

Mao wasn’t sure if he did anything wrong, but seeing Ritsu acting all childish made him happy for some reason.

Mao got up and went in front of Ritsu. He knelt down, and grasped both of Ritsu’s hands in his. “I’m not sure what happened, but I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Taking one of Ritsu’s hands, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it in apology.

Ritsu blushed a little. He kept his head turned, but he whispered, “What kept you from answering me earlier?”

Mao smiled. “Sorry, I was remembering the time when you first gave me my name.” He nuzzled his cheek onto one of Ritsu’s thighs. “It’s one of my favorite memories.”

“It’s one of mine as well.” Ritsu said, without a second thought. He took ahold of Mao’s chin and the two of them stared into each other’s eyes.

Ruby red orbs seem to dance with Emerald green ones. It was there connection to one another.

“Maa~kun...” Ritsu asked. “Do you sometimes want to be free? From the chains that I bound you with?”

Mao frowned. Ritsu, for as long as he could remember, never asked him that particular question. Ever since his soul was bound to Ritsu’s, he never thought once that he wanted to be free.

Mao took Ritsu’s hand and pulled him up and towards him.

Ritsu stumbled into Mao’s strong build. Gasping a bit, he flushed when he realized that his head was against Mao’s chest.

“Do you hear that?” Mao questioned. Even though he was a cat-spirit, he still had his own heartbeat. “Ritsu, my heart beats for you.”

Despite the fact that his natural body temperature was rather cold, Ritsu felt like he could just melt in Mao’s arms at any given moment. He nuzzled his face onto Mao’s warm body. “Maa~kun.”

Mao cradled Ritsu’s head in one of his hands. It was odd to say the least. Ritsu used to be taller than him for many years, but within the last decade or so, Mao’s height somehow shot up a bit. This made him about a head taller than Ritsu now.

“Maa~kun.” Ritsu called out again. Mao responded with a “hmm”. “You’ll never leave me, right?”

Mao looked down towards Ritsu’s head. The vampire was quivering. “Ricchan?” Mao was concerned.

Ritsu’s eyes blinked out some tears. _**Ricchan**_. That was the nickname that Mao used to call him when they were younger. He hadn’t heard that nickname for many, many years. He began to shake some more, and then he just outright broke down.

Mao became frantic. Never had he seen Ritsu cry like this since they were children. Did he say something wrong? Did something happen to Ritsu? Many worries filled Mao’s head.

Mao led Ritsu over towards the bed that he uses. “Ritsu? What’s wrong? Please tell me.” He rubbed the center of Ritsu’s back.

Ritsu had lost it. He had promised himself years ago that he would never cry in front of Mao. However, he just had so many feelings piling up inside of him that it finally decided to burst out.

Mao situated himself on his bed, laying down partially while the upper body was in a sitting up position. He had dragged Ritsu onto the bed and he was practically putty in Mao’s arms at the moment.

He heard Ritsu whisper, “I’m scared.” Scared?

He gently cradled Ritsu to him. “What are you scared of?” He asked gently.

Ritsu sniffled. He looked up at Mao with tears streaming down his face. “Maa~kun... we’ve been together for over a few decades. I’m just always afraid that...that you’ll want to leave me at some point. Aren’t you...tired of me?”

Mao widened his eyes. He couldn’t believe the thoughts that were going on in Ritsu’s head. Mao tightened his grip on Ritsu’s body.

“Why would you think that?” Mao whispered harshly. “You know that I would never leave you like that.” He tightened his hold even harder.

Ritsu winced. He’s never seen Mao act like this. This Mao was rather dominate, and quite possessive in a way. Ritsu snuggled closer to Mao.

“Prove it to me?” Ritsu asked. “Prove your loyalty to me?”

Mao could never refuse Ritsu. “I am at your command. Master, what would you like me to do?”

Ritsu thought about it for a minute, and already had an idea. “Just stay put, don’t move. No touching...period.”

Mao gulped. He knew where this was headed, and it’s something that they both had put on hold for many years. Perhaps it’s finally time that they do it.

~~~

Ritsu looked over Mao’s entire being. From the top of his head with the cute ears, to the tips of his toes that wiggle every now and then from being nervous.

“Maa~kun...” Ritsu whispered, gulping a bit. He started by moving himself towards Mao’s neck, a place that holds many memories.

The redhead shivered. He felt Ritsu licking his neck and automatically assumed that he was going for a drink. Mao was okay with that though. He is Ritsu’s familiar, and it’s his duty to serve his Master.

Ritsu loved the taste of Mao’s neck. He didn’t even need to bite to know that the blood flowing inside was delicious. The vampire started to suck on the other boy’s neck, while making slurping noises.

Mao gasped. He was used to Ritsu licking and priming him up to be bitten, but never had he felt Ritsu’s lips like this. Mao’s tail started to curl around one of Ritsu’s thighs.

It was Ritsu’s turn to gasped as a result. Ritsu pouted. He swatted the tail away and narrowed his eyes at Mao.

“No touching also means no touching me either.” Ritsu kissed his way from Mao’s neck to his chin, and up to his lips.

But then, he stopped. Ritsu realized that they never actually _kissed_ before. He was hesitant to even do so in the case that Mao didn’t like it. He didn’t want his Maa~kun to hate him.

Mao had groaned and closed his eyes when he was told he couldn’t even touch Ritsu. That wasn’t fair. But he did love the attention that he was given. However, that said attention stopped.

Opening his eyes, he stared right into Ritsu’s. Those eyes were so tantalizing, so spell-binding. Mao knew that he had fallen in love with Ritsu the moment their eyes had met all those years ago.

“Ritsu?” Mao was about to break the rules, but he didn’t care. He took the tip of Ritsu’s chin and pull his face towards him. He then said the words that he never had the guts to say despite their many years together.

“I love you, Ricchan.” Mao said, just before he kissed Ritsu fully on the lips. Ritsu’s eyes widened in shock.

Mao’s tongue dove in and found Ritsu’s. Ritsu was purely confused as to what to do, and so he pushed Mao away.

Gasping for air, Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut. “That’s...that’s not fair!” He glanced up at Mao with a pout and narrowed eyes. “Who gave you permission to be the first one to say those words!? That’s not fair...” Ritsu’s voice cracked as he trembled against Mao.

Mao felt slightly bad about it. “Then, why haven’t you said it?” He cupped one side of Ritsu’s cheek.

A fang poked out of Ritsu’s mouth. “Because I was afraid. I was afraid, Maa~kun!” Ritsu cried out. Tears stung his eyes once more. “I was afraid that you would hate me. I was afraid of what my family would say about a vampire falling in love with his familiar. I was afra-...”

Before Ritsu could say anymore, Mao found himself hugging Ritsu tight to him, kissing him once again.

Ritsu moaned into the kiss while his hands were clutching onto Mao for dear life. He was afraid that if he let go, Mao could disappear at any moment.

Mao didn’t need to fight for dominance. His tongue pushed his way inside once more and tangled itself around Ritsu’s. He could feel Ritsu’s fangs graze his tongue, but he likes that feeling. It made him shiver.

Pushing Ritsu against the bed, Mao grabbed ahold of the vampire’s wrists. He held them up above Ritsu’s head with slight force.

Ritsu parted his lips away from Mao to take in a much needed breath. Chest rising and falling, he stared up into the emerald green eyes that he loved so much. “Maa~kun...”

Mao moved his head forward and nuzzled his nose against Ritsu’s. “How could you positively think that I would hate you?” The former then proceeded to push his nose up against the latter’s Adam’s apple. “If I hated you or didn’t want to be with you, I could have said no when you bounded me to you.”

Ritsu smelled absolutely delicious. His scent was the best and was probably the reason why Mao tried to bite him when they first met.

Mao nibbled at the vampire’s throat, causing the latter to gasp quietly. Mao chuckled, causing a vibration to go through the body beneath his.

Ritsu clenched and unclenched his fists. He desperately wanted to move, but Mao kept him grounded. In a raspy voice, Ritsu breathed out, “Ma...o...” His face was flushed, which is the opposite of how cold his body temperature actually is.

Mao kissed the side of Ritsu’s neck. This was the area that elicited the scent that he loved so much. Suckling on the same area over and over, the redhead managed to leave a rather nice mark.

Ritsu whimpered, tears leaking once more. He wasn’t sure if he was happy, or if he likes being tortured like this. “Maa~kunnn...stop!” He couldn’t take this anymore.He forced himself up from his position and pounced on top of Mao instead.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” Mao stroked his fingers through Ritsu’s hair.

Ritsu growled at that and bared his fangs. “Stop one-upping me! It’s infuriating!” Ritsu grazed his fangs along the side of Mao’s exposed neck, drawing just a tiny amount of blood.

Mao wasn’t fazed or anything. The bakeneko already knew all of Ritsu’s antics. In fact, Mao always liked it when Ritsu drank from him. It made him feel useful, it made him feel needed.

Mao moved his head slightly, giving Ritsu even more access to his neck. Ritsu didn’t even think twice before he bit down, hard. Mao gasped. He loved the adrenaline rush that always came from being bitten.

Ritsu loved drinking from Mao. The blood within his familiar was exquisite, and he’s glad that he’s the only one allowed to drink this luscious blood. Slurping it up, he took his fangs out gently. Ritsu was always a messy eater. The blood was dripping from his fangs and his lips. The punctured area was also quite messy with blood seeping out of the tiny holes and dripping onto the white pillow situated below Mao.

Mao couldn’t really lie about this, but he really loved the sight of Ritsu after he drinks. The vampire’s eyes turned a darker shade of red, and his smirk he wore after drinking always gave Mao a hard-on, but Ritsu didn’t need to know that.

Ritsu licked his lips and drank the last bit of blood that was remaining there. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down was really too explicit. “Thank you for the meal!” He said, leaning down to nuzzle Mao’s cat ears.

Mao’s ears twitched. He was used to Ritsu’s playful affections with his ears. In the past, it always bothered him whenever Ritsu would touched them without reason, but now... Now he loved it whenever Ritsu played with them. He loved being able to make Ritsu happy, to make him smile.

Unconsciously, Mao responded, “I’m glad that I am useful to you.” Ritsu sat up on top of Mao’s lower half, crossed his arms and pouted.

“You know I hate it when you say that. I’m not using you.” Ritsu spoke softly. Without waiting for a response from Mao, the vampire climbed off the bed.

Ritsu walked up towards his floor length mirror, and stared into it. What he saw was a bratty vampire who has been living on this planet for at least thirty to forty decades. He honestly didn’t look a day over 18 years old, if we were going by looks.

Seeing his disheveled blouse, he started to undo the buttons. If there was one thing that Mao has never seen before, it’s Ritsu’s naked body.

Familiars, unfortunately weren’t allowed to even gaze upon the bare body of their master. Ritsu could have cared less, but his family strictly forbade them to even take a shower or a bath together while growing up.

Mao immediately saw what Ritsu was trying to do. Mao was honestly doing his best to try and love Ritsu while also being mindful of not seeing his body. He jumped off the bed like the cat he is and put his arms around Ritsu to keep him from doing anymore.

“Maa~kun, let go.” Ritsu was getting rather annoyed. He wanted to strip down naked and let Mao do whatever to him.

“Not a chance, Ritsu! You know what the consequences are. Do you really want me to end up leaving you? Because if so, go ahead and get naked. I won’t have a choice, your family will sever your bonds.” Mao trembled, holding Ritsu in his arms.

It was Mao’s turn to leak tears. He hadn’t so much as done so since Ritsu brought him back to his place. He never wanted to leave Ritsu, and thus have always obeyed the rules of the house.

“Mao.” Ritsu spoke. “You always say that you’re useful to me, and that you’re glad that I need you for something.” Ritsu also started to tremble.

Looking into the mirror, Ritsu’s tear-stained eyes connected with Mao’s teary eyes. “You know... I want to be useful to you too. I want you to need me too. I want to be feel needed by you, Maa~kun. Yet, you’re the only one who goes on and on about wanting to be useful and needed.”

“Maa~kun, do you really love me?” Ritsu asked, genuinely curious. He wanted to know if Mao really did love him, and that he wasn’t just saying it. “You weren’t just saying it to make me feel better right?”

Ahhh. Mao couldn’t stand it anymore. He hated it whenever Ritsu talked like that. He turned Ritsu around and pushed him up against the mirror. He kissed the living daylights out of Ritsu.

“No!” Ritsu pleaded. “Stop, don’t evade the question.”

“Ritsu...draw that circle once more. Draw the magic circle that bound me to you.” Mao insisted, grabbing Ritsu by the shoulders.

Ritsu shook his head. “That only works once. It won’t work a second time.”

Mao smiled at that answer. “Why do you think that is? Honestly, for being a vampire who has lived for years, how could you not know the answer.”

Mao knelt down in front of Ritsu. “Sakuma Ritsu, my master.” He took one of Ritsu’s hands into his own. “You are my love. You are the reason I am still here. You complete me. You are my home.”

Ritsu started to sniffle, but allowed Mao to continue.

Taking the palm of Ritsu’s hand, Mao used his sharp canine to puncture it a bit. A tiny bead of blood gathered. “That day when you bound me to you. When both our blood touched the circle, a bright red string appeared.”

Mao bit his own palm and pressed it with Ritsu’s, just like that day they connected. “Perhaps I was the only one who saw that string. Not a day went by where I was curious about what that meant.” Mao looked up at Ritsu. “Ritsu, have you heard of the ‘ _red string of fate_ ’?”

Ritsu nodded. How could he not know. That term was written in so many books that he had read over the many years. “I saw it.” Ritsu broke in.

Ritsu went down to Mao’s level. “I saw the string that day too. I also didn’t know what it meant, but I asked Anija about it.” Ritsu pressed his head against Mao’s chest. “Anija said that it had something to do with fate, and that the two people on either side of the string were meant to be together. But I...”

Ritsu leaned up to softly kiss Mao on the cheek. “I was afraid. I told you that I was afraid. Because of what we are, a vampire and his familiar.” He continued to leave butterfly kisses around Mao’s face and neck.

Ritsu then said, “Which is why I asked if you wanted to be free.” Looking at Mao in the face.

It all made sense to Mao now. The reason why Ritsu kept asking him that. To Mao, he didn’t need to be free. He wanted to stay connected to Ritsu, to love Ritsu unconditionally. Yet, freedom wasn’t necessary.

Mao placed his hands on top of Ritsu’s bare chest where the latter had started to unbutton them. He linked his eyes with Ritsu, as if seeking permission to continue further.

Ritsu nodded, his eyes following Mao’s hands down his body. He felt the redhead’s fingers start working on removing the rest of the buttons going down his frilly dress shirt.

“Ritsu...Ricchan.” Mao called out. His piercing feline like eyes bore holes into Ritsu’s. The bakeneko licked his lips and grinned. He took the last button that needed to be undone into his mouth, and he yanked it off.

Ritsu widened his eyes. “That was my favorite...” He started to say, speechless that Mao would even do something like that.

“Don’t worry about it, I can just sew it back on later.” Mao responded casually. Looking up, he could see how beautifully toned Ritsu really was. The vampire wasn’t muscular, but his body was definitely defined.

Mao’s tail flicked back and forth with excitement. He then curled his tail around Ritsu’s thigh that elicited a rather sexual gasp from his master.

Ritsu tapped Mao on the head slightly. “You’re evil...” Mao raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I’m evil, am I? Then...” Mao hooked his left arm around Ritsu’s back, and his right arm under the vampire’s knees to carry him princess style.

“How about I show you just how evil I can be.” Mao smirked, letting us his feline canines. That was something he didn’t do too often, but it made Ritsu go weak in the knees even if he wasn’t using them at the moment.

Mao jumped and brought them back to his bedding. The bloodstains that were still on the pillow didn’t seem to phase them, nor did they care that blood was still dripping from the holes on Mao’s neck.

~~~

Mao literally dropped Ritsu onto the bed and jumped on him using his cat-like reflexes. He nuzzled his nose against Ritsu’s cheek. Ritsu noticed the cat ears on top of Mao’s head flittering about excitedly, and he just couldn’t help wanting to touch them.

He put a hand on each ear and massaged them gently, something he did often when they were younger. Mao let out a chuckle and his eyes flashed with laughter. He then grabbed both of Ritsu’s wrists into his hands and held them above the raven-hair’s head.

He took a purple ribbon with white trim and started to tie it around the Ritsu’s wrists. The vampire eyed the ribbon suspiciously. “Maa~kun...isn’t this the ribbon to my dress attire?”

Mao “ _nyaa~ed_ ” his response. Ritsu growled, his fangs showing. “Don’t you nyaa~ me!” Mao couldn’t help but laugh at that response. He turned around and said, “Talk to the wings!” Flapping his bat wings back and forth.

Ritsu groaned. “Not fair! You know how much I love those wings on you. Untie me now.” Ritsu tugged on his restraints, which surprisingly were quite tight. He may be a vampire, and is quite strong, but even he wouldn’t want to ruin Mao’s moments.

“Not a chance, Ritsu- _sama_.” Mao held the wrists in one of his hands. “I know you. Don’t think I don’t know, but you tend to touch yourself whenever you could.”

Ritsu blushed with a pretty shade of red. How did Mao manage to find that out? He struggled against Mao’s hand and whimpered. “Evil! You could have at least let me undress you.” He complained.

Mao thought about that. “Alright, fine. I’ll let you undress me, but you can’t use your hands.” He put his hand behind Ritsu’s head and pushed him towards his chest. “You have to use your snarky mouth to do it.

Ritsu couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Mao’s mouth. This was not the Mao that he knew. Ritsu mumbled, “Who are you, and what did you do with my Maa~kun?”

Mao slid his tail around Ritsu’s backside, poking at his back entrance. “You have no idea just how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Mao said in a sultry tone, licking Ritsu’s cheek like a cat.

Ritsu grumbled and shivered at the same time. He gulped and took a look at the zipper on Mao’s chest. He then slithered up a bit and grabbed the zipper in between his teeth. Looking up at Mao, he pulled the fastener down slowly. The redhead’s chest got exposed in a rather tantalizing way.

Mao felt chills go through his body as Ritsu worked on getting the Zipper down. He’s only ever thought about doing that about a million times within the last couple of decades.

After getting the zipper down, Ritsu licked his lips and grinned up at Mao. “What shall I do next? Master?”

How in the world can this Vampire Prince manage to turn him on in such a short amount of time? “Master...huh...” Mao raked his fingers across the bare chest of the vampire. “Just how much power will you allow me to have? Hmm?”

Ritsu leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the fabric holding Mao’s member. “Right now, you have all the power. I am at your command this time.”

Mao hissed. “You really shouldn’t have said that, Ritsu.” He pawed at his pants and pushed his boxers down slightly, just enough to free his member. Reaching for Ritsu’s head, yet again, he yanked at the vampire’s hair. “Suck it. Watch your fangs.”

Honestly, Ritsu didn’t even need to be told, but he granted _his_ master’s wishes anyways. The raven-haired vampire went to touch the member with his restrained hands when Mao reached down and pulled them above his head.

“Didn’t I say that you can’t use your hands? Only your mouth, Ricchan.” Mao said, using his other hand to ghost over Ritsu’s lips.

Ritsu whimpered. He loved this Mao just as much as he loved his Mao that always listened to him.

Ritsu, with his arms above his head, was in a bit of an awkward position. Yet, he moved his head down and licked the tip of Mao’s member lightly. _Salty_. Ritsu thought. He continued to lick around the tip, the best that he could. He then placed his lips around the head and started to suck on it gently.

Mao gasped. The feeling of Ritsu on his private area was something that he had only dreamed of. To finally be able to have this come to fruition was beyond his wildest dreams. He laced his fingers through the soft strands of hair on the vampire’s head.

Ritsu moaned, finally getting used to giving head. He decided to take it a step further and swallow the member further down his throat. While doing so, his fangs slightly grazed the soft skin of the cock.

Mao whimpered. He pulled on Ritsu’s hair a bit as a fair warning to not let it happen again, but the feeling of the fangs had left the bakeneko slightly on edge.

Ritsu felt Mao’s cock hardened within his mouth and he gagged slightly. Who knew Mao was this big? He started to bob his head slowly, taking in the cock all the way down the shaft as far as his throat would allow him.

Mao, being the frisky kitty that he was, started to play with Ritsu’s backside. Gently rubbing his feline fingers between the cracks.

Ritsu whined. The friction of his clothing rubbing against his ass was enough to cause him to harden as well. He opened his mouth, and licked up the shaft.

Mao noticed the drool pooling at the corners of Ritsu’s lips. Seeing that was probably more erotic then seeing blood dripping from those luscious lips.

Blood. Mao always wondered how Ritsu’s blood tasted like. As a bakeneko, he really didn’t need to feed on blood, just regular food is fine with him. However, the thought didn’t want to leave him alone.

Mao tugged on a few strands of Ritsu’s hair to get his attention. After the vampire sultrily looked back up at him with ruby red eyes, Mao pulled him up closer by bringing Ritsu’s arms even higher.

Ritsu let out a yelp. His Maa~kun was never this rough before. “Maa~kun, what are you doing? It actually hurts.”

Mao licked his lips. His canines grew longer, as cats do when they get ready to hunt. Before even saying anything else, he bit down hard on the side of Ritsu’s neck.

Ritsu gasped and moaned at the same time. All these times he was the one biting Mao’s neck, but this time, it was being done to him.

Slurping sounds could be heard from Mao, lapping up every inch of blood that flowed out of the porcelain white neck. He wouldn’t say that it was delicious, but it did have a unique taste to it that he really seemed to like.

The raven-haired boy was gasping for air. He had no idea Mao was like this, and frankly, he liked it. “Maa~kun...” he sighed out, trying to wiggle his arms free.

Mao dislodged his canines and let Ritsu drop down with a plop. He then pounced on the vampire and attacked his lips.

Ritsu closed his eyes and moaned into Mao’s mouth. Mao was on fire, he was burning up, and his mouth was very, very hot.

Ritsu tried to grab ahold of Mao’s chest, but seeing as he was tied, it was sort of difficult. He huffed, and pounded at the bakeneko’s chest with his fists.

Mao cut off the kiss, and gasped heavily. His feline eyes were half-lidded, and he looked very erotic. His eyes closed in on Ritsu’s clothed lower half. He then moved the zipper down, and pushed the pants down the vampire’s legs.

Ritsu shivered, feeling the coldness of the air hit his bare legs. Mao ghosted over his thighs, and came up to his crotch. “Ritsu...”

Mao was lust-filled. “Ritsu... I want you.” He palmed at the vampire’s member, and started leaving kisses and wet trails down Ritsu’s body.

“Please, Maa~kun, just hurry...” Ritsu couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Mao, and he wanted him now.

“Patience, Ritsu-sama.” Mao replied back. He left marks at just about every portion of Ritsu’s exposed chest. He wanted everyone to know that his Master...that Ritsu belonged to him.

Ritsu growled, red eyes flashing. “Patience my ass! You’ve been toying with me this whole time! Stop teasing me already.” He whined, kicking his leg up in between Mao’s legs.

“Hey!” Mao yelled, grabbing ahold of Ritsu’s knee to keep him grounded. “That wasn’t very nice. Jeez...”

Mao hooked his fingers around Ritsu’s briefs and pulled them down. Seeing the hardened member pop up without any haste cause Mao to blink a couple of times.

“I told you that I need you...” Ritsu whined, covering his face with his restrained hands.

Mao smiled, and gently cupped Ritsu’s cheek. “I know, I’m sorry for all the teasing. It’s not everyday that I get to do this you know? This might be the only chance.”

“It won’t.” Ritsu mumbled. Blushing, he glanced at Mao, “There’ll be more chances, so...don’t rush.” He gave Mao a small, genuine smile.

Mao rarely gets to see Ritsu smile like that anymore. Not since his brother had disappeared and then reappeared after several years.

The redhead leaned down and kissed Ritsu on the lips gently. It was sweet, it was chaste. “I love you, Sakuma Ritsu.”

Ritsu stared up at Mao. Those words meant so much to him. It felt like finally, finally after all these years, he could finally let these emotions out. Tears begun to leak out of eyes, and this time, from pure happiness.

“I love you too... I love you, Mao!” Ritsu sobbed back. “Don’t leave me, don’t ever leave me!” He pleaded, grasping on to Mao as hard as he could.

Mao placed a soft kiss on Ritsu’s forehead. “I’m not going anywhere. If your family doesn’t approve, then we’ll fight them. I’m not leaving you, that’s a promise.”

Ritsu cried harder, pulling Mao to him by looping his arms around the redhead’s neck. “Take me... just take me already! I’m yours, I’m all yours! Maa~kuuuuun!!”

Mao complied readily. He lifted up Ritsu’s leg to give him some leverage. Seeing the gaping hole staring at him, he gulped. He leaned down, and gave a lick.

Ritsu squealed. It’s one thing sticking your own finger back there, and it’s another thing having someone else’s finger in there...but having someone lick you down there with their tongue is something entirely different.

Feeling the vampire squirm in front of him gives him much joy. Using his rough, cat-like tongue, he swirled it around the hole before delving into the hole. Is this how ass taste like? Or is it that Ritsu just tastes so damn good?

Mao slurped at the twitching hole, plunging his tongue in and out. Hearing Ritsu gasp and whine was music to his ears. Ritsu’s voice was always beautiful to him, especially when he sang ballads while playing the piano. But he also liked this _type_ of singing as well.

The bakeneko caressed the vampire’s butt cheeks. They were nice, soft, and plump. You will probably never hear Mao say those words out loud though. Mao moaned, wanting more of Ritsu.

Ritsu, being the ever sly vampire that he is, cross his legs behind Mao’s head, bringing him further into his nether regions.

The redhead groaned. He nibbled on Ritsu’s thigh before he unhook the vampire’s legs from around him. “Who’s more frisky? You or me? Hmm?” Mao asked, biting a tender area on Ritsu’s inner thigh.

“Ahhh!” Ritsu yelped. The pain sent shivers through him, making him tremble.

Mao stopped his advances on the hole, and moved upwards. Taking Ritsu’s member into his hands, he started pumping it up and down. It hadn’t even been that long before threads of white colored the vampire’s stomach and Mao’s hair.

Mao blinked. He swiped a bit off of the raven-hair’s stomach and licked it up. His eyes lit up brightly. He looked down at Ritsu and then nuzzled his cheek.

“Wha...” Ritsu was confused as heck. He literally just came before anything could really be done. He was embarrassed, that was for sure.

“So good... it tastes so good Ritsu! Why do you taste so good? I want more of you, I want to eat you whole.” Mao reiterated.

He gulped, feeling nervous that Mao was really going to devour him. He put his restrained wrists above his head, tilted his neck to the side to show obedience, and bended both of his legs at the knees.

“Maa~kun...I’m yours, for the taking. Enjoy.” Ritsu spoke softly, a gentle smile crossing his face.

Mao beamed, licked Ritsu on the cheek, and then kissed him on the lips. He then readied his own member, placing it just at the entrance of Ritsu’s heat.

“Nah, Ritsu...Ricchan...I’m going to enter... Are you sure it’s okay?” Mao asked, wanting to absolutely sure that Ritsu was okay with this.

The red-eyed vampire nodded, “It’s okay, Maa~kun. I told you, I’m yours.”

With those words, Mao inched his member in slowly, but fast enough that it caused friction. Ritsu’s legs had already started to tremble, just the sheer size of Mao’s length could cause him to have another orgasm.

Mao breathed heavily, his member was finally seated all the way within Ritsu. He looked up at Ritsu and communicated with his eyes. The level of trust that they have for one another was something to look up to. Ritsu slightly nodded, and that was all it took for Mao to pull out a bit, and slam back in.

“Ah...Hah...Ha...” Ritsu gasped, tremors hitting him from every direction. Sweat had already begun forming on his brow, plastering his bangs to his forehead. Feeling Mao rock into him made him more tipsy by the minute. That’s it, he was literally drunk on Mao.

Mao wasn’t doing any better. Sweat dripped from his chin. Breath raspy, ears pointed. His eyes were fixated on Ritsu’s expressions. Ritsu was like a drug, like cat-nip. Once you get hooked, it’s hard to get off it.

Pulling Ritsu closer to him, he rocked in deep, hitting a certain area that caused Ritsu to cry out.

Ritsu clawed his bedsheets, his wrists turning red from being restrained for so long. Oh, how he longed for his hands to be free, and just grab at Mao anywhere. Yet, he wanted Mao to have the satisfaction of being able to have control over him.

Hitting Ritsu’s prostate again and again, Mao was in euphoric bliss. Hearing the one he love scream out, calling his name over and over, nothing was better.

Mao cradled Ritsu’s head in one of his hands, and lifted the vampire’s head up to meet him in a kiss. This kiss was way too hot, way too passionate. Mao poured all his love into it, letting Ritsu know that he meant business, and he was here to stay.

Ritsu, dragging his tongue in to meet with Mao’s. He, too, was way too into this. He loved Mao, and he wanted Mao to know that. Breaking off the kiss, he once again put his wrists over Mao’s neck to keep himself steady. He leaned in closer, near Mao’s ear. Whispering, “With this eternal blood, bind this soul to me. To seal the deal, I give my own. Even when I die, keep this soul with me.”

Ritsu bit his lip, drawing some blood. Then he extended his fangs and pierced the redhead’s skin.

If Mao had already been feeling hot due to the intensive sex session, he was feeling like he was in hot molten lava now. His skin crawled, red colored his skin for a few minutes. Then, as quickly as the heat came, it left.

Mao looked towards Ritsu, staring him in the eyes. Ritsu looking up at Mao, sees these beautiful green orbs with a slight tinge of red in it. Ahh... he did it. Ritsu actually managed to do it. He managed to successfully bind Mao to him, forever.

“Maa~kun...” Ritsu breathed out. “Take me. Take all of me. I’m yours, just as you are mine now.” The vampire smiled, fangs peaking out. He was a hot mess.

The bakeneko...vampire? Couldn’t say no to that. He pushed Ritsu flat against the bed, and drew the vampire’s legs close to his body. He pushed in deep, and quick. Rocking back and forth at such an incredible speed.

“Ahhh...Ahh..Ah...Hahh...Gahhh...” Ritsu cried out, squirming, feeling every inch of Mao in him. Tears streaked down his face, but he was happy.

Mao kissed the tears away. Whispering sweet nothings into Ritsu’s ear. Hammering his length in and out faster, he started to feel it coming. Grabbing onto Ritsu’s abandoned member, he started to pump it just as quick. He wanted to make sure Ritsu felt this amazing feeling as well.

Feeling in a state of bliss, Ritsu felt heat welling up inside him. Ahh, he was nearly there. “Maaa~kuuuunnn...I’m...I’m going to...” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. His mind was going blank.

The heat was real. Mao can feel it rising in him even more, his mind also starting to go into a blank state.

Then, with a couple of final strokes, Ritsu came, and he came hard. His fluids streaked through the air, landing on his own stomach and face. 

Ritsu breathed in and out quickly. He was really feeling it, and his body was starting to slow down. Yet, he had to keep going. Mao still had to finish, and finish he shall.

With Ritsu having come, Mao focused entirely on finishing up on his end. He gripped at Ritsu’s thighs, leaving bright red marks. He pounded faster, and he just needed one last push.

Ritsu managed to give him that one last push. “Maa~kun...make me...make me pregnant...with your babies...” With that said, Mao saw a bright flash of light.

Heat surrounded Mao. He had spurt quite a bit into Ritsu. Gasping heavily, he finally reached for his brow and wiped the sweat collected there.

He then reached down and untied Ritsu from his restrains, rubbing at them gently to try and remove some of the pain.

Ritsu sighed, finally being free, he pulled Mao to him and hugged him tight. “Maa~kun, thank you.”

Mao’s ears flittered about. “Seriously? You want babies?” He raised an eyebrow.

Ritsu chuckled, drawing little circles on Mao’s back near his wings. “Why not? Who wouldn’t want cute little kitty vampires running around.”

Being both male, they knew that that wouldn’t be able to happen. But the thought was there, and it was a pretty dang adorable thought. “I don’t think I would like to take care of miniature Ritsu’s...” Mao responded, pecking Ritsu on his temple.

Ritsu, finally freed of his dress shirt that was most likely ruined by now, snuggled close to Mao. They may have been drenched in sweat and love juices, but they didn’t really care.

“I’ll protect you.” Mao proclaimed, holding the vampire to him closely. “I’ll protect you, and I promise that everything’s going to be alright.”

Ritsu stared up at Mao. “I know you will, and I know that everything’s going to be just fine. I know you won’t leave me, after all, you’re forever bound to me now.” Ritsu said, his fingers ghosting the bite mark he left on Mao earlier.

Ready to finally end the night of love, Ritsu started to close his eyes. However, Mao had other thoughts.

“So...what do you say? Ready for round 2?” Mao asked curiously, with his head tilted to the side. His tail swishing back and forth quite happily.

Ritsu narrowed his eyes and threw a pillow at the bakeneko. “Hell no. **Good night**.” Was all Ritsu said, before he really did close his eyes and fall into an eternal bliss.

Mao grinned. He set the pillow aside and looked lovingly at the vampire sleeping at his side. “Good night, Master.” Mao said, kissing Ritsu on his head. Snuggling in with Ritsu, the redhead also closed his eyes, and hopes that more nights like these will come.

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece! Though, I think I’m all tuckered out XD... I love Ritsu and Mao, and they belong together! No matter which type of AU they are in ^_^
> 
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
